And He Was Gone
by Jaricchi
Summary: I looked at him. I saw his smile. I breathed his scent. I heard his laugh. I felt his touch. I tasted his lips and then he was gone. The sky left the world...broken.


**And He Was Gone**

_**Author: **_**Tsuki no Akebono**

_**WARNINGS:**_ implication of death and angst.

_**Summary:**_ I looked at him. I saw his smile. I breathed his scent. I heard his laugh. I felt his touch. I tasted his lips and then he was gone. The sky left the world…broken.  


* * *

_I looked at him_

And I knew…

He was there. He was just there, standing in front of me with that innocent smile, His damned smile.

_I saw his smile._

I knew this meeting was a trap. He knew it yet he wanted to be proven wrong. His scent lingered in his room. Like as if he never left, the scent of lavender – the scent of a field of flowers. Like as if he's been staying in the country side meadow, instead of burning towns and sewers.

_I breathed his scent._

Wasn't it just this morning you laughed at with the pack of herbivores before you? Wasn't it just 3 hours ago you laughed at my uptightness? Wasn't it just 30 minutes ago, you laughed at that bastards joke? Wasn't it 60 seconds ago you laughed at me as you closed your eyes, to never wake again?

_I heard him laugh._

Didn't you hold me close last week when I threaten to leave your famiglia? Didn't you touch my face as I rambled how very dangerous the situation was? Didn't you feel my heartbeat when I cried last night as I beg you to reconsider? Didn't you grip my arm as he threatened he could destroy Vongola? Didn't you grab me when I'd go after the sick bastard when you were shot? Didn't you start going cold as your flame died out as you said your last words, wasted your last breath?

_I felt his touch._

Do you remember our first kiss? You were with someone else at that time. Wasn't her name the same as the Sun's? Not that I really care, but still, she was easily replaced when she said she loved you no more. Our first kiss was when you were with her. Our second was a day after she let you go. Then till now, you still taste the same. You taste of strawberries…of mint…and a tinge of bitterness.

Yet, you always tasted addictive. I always couldn't get enough. You tasted of warmth. Our last kiss was the same, Even as your flame grew dimmer, and your shine started to lose its luster. You still tasted the same, yet I knew it was our very last.

_I tasted his lips._

You were **my purpose** in joining the Vongola. You were **my reason** to why I fight. **You **were **my everything**! Without you here, I might as well leave. Yet, your last wish prevented me from doing so.

Oh how I know you love to torment me. You promised me you'd come back. You promised me you'd stay warm. How come…?

_How come you left me?_

_How come your shine is dimming?_

Did you want to leave my presence that badly, Vongola Decimo? Did you really want to abandon us? Me? I just looked at you this morning, smiling gently at us, me. You were breathing your flowery scent, laughing your melodious laugh, felt your stern grip, tasted your scrumptious kiss…then I knew.

_You were __**never**__ coming back. _

I knew it... I had a hunch. As you left our room, I saw you and felt you as you walked down those doors...

_**And you were gone.**_

"_The sky finally left the Earth broken."_

**_(Though, not for long…)_**

**Me:** YaY! my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn FIC!!

_**The Other Me:**_ This time...i TRIED my best to NOT make it angsty.

**Me:** YEAH!

_**The Other Me:**_ so please...review.

**Me: **I'm sure that you see a violet purple rectangular box down below there.

**_The Other Me:_** I'm SURE if you'll click it, you'd be ABLE to REVIEW!!

**Me:** yep. Even a word like...

_**The Other Me:**_ ChickenTuna Sandwhich...

**Me: **It'll make the WORLD (of 1827 fandom) go ROUND!

_**The Other Me:**_ _**Lucci Ferre**_ told me the wrongs in this. Go check Her account sometime.

**Me:** yup. She's fun...

_**The Other Me:**_ and don't forget to pls hit the rectangular box down below.

**Me: **it would be MUCH obliged.

_**The Other Me:**_ till next time!  


* * *


End file.
